


kiss me under the mistletoe

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: Lily knows she sees a different side of Draco, and she has no regrets about their affair. Who cares that he’s married? She only cares that he’s hers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for Kinky Kristmas at Daily Deviant. Oral sex and an office party? Sounds like a great time for mistletoe! And full body kissing. *grins* This was an utterly lovely prompt, and a joy to write.

“Do you have big plans for the night?” Val sits on the corner of Lily’s desk, one foot swinging, idly kicking the burnished wood. It’s half one on Christmas Eve; no one in the place is working. They’re all just waiting until five o’clock, or if they’re lucky, the boss will let them go home earlier.

No one expects to be that lucky.

Lily shrugs. “Nothing special, not tonight. I’m going over to Al and Scorp’s place, and James’ll be meeting us for a nice night in. We all want a quiet night before we go to Gran’s tomorrow. It’ll be madness there.”

Val shakes her head, the kick coming a bit swifter against the desk. “Don’t know how you do it, with a family that large. I think half the folks in Hogwarts when we there were Weasleys, or at least related.”

It’s an exaggeration. But not by much.

The heavy oak door cracks open, and Val jumps off Lily’s desk, smoothing her skirt carefully. Everyone in the open office freezes. Lily grabs a quill and a notepad.

Draco Malfoy’s expression is pinched. His gaze sweeps the room, falling on each person individually. “Go home,” he says, and there’s not a word in return. He points at the door and raises his eyebrows. “Did you not hear me? I said: _go home_.”

Lily drops the quill and pad on the desk as Val rushes away to grab her cloak. She’s just about to reach for her own cloak when Draco clears his throat.

Everyone freezes again.

“Except Miss Potter,” he says coldly. “In my office, Potter. I have an assignment for you.”

There’s something about the way her name pops from his lips. Dry, like little sparks of chipped ice.

“I’ll be thinking of you,” Val whispers, then she hurries out with the others.

The door closes, and Draco turns with a snap of his robes and stalks into his office. Lily picks up her quill and paper and follows along.

“Did you lock the main door?” Draco asks, tone mild, and Lily pauses just before entering his office.

She picks up her wand, points it at the door and casts the charms to lock it securely. Another flick and the alarms are set. “I have now.”

“Good.” He catches her as soon as she enters his office, wraps her in his arms and swings her around. The kiss is warm and hungry, and she clings to his shoulders, going up on her toes to reach him more easily. He lets her linger over the taste of him, her tongue teasing at his lips until he lets her inside.

When they finally part, he smiles, and this, this is _her_ Draco, the one no one else sees. The one Scorpius would never believe existed, if she tried to tell him.

Not that she’ll ever try to tell him. There’s no good way to say, “I’m shagging your father, and I really don’t care that he’s married to your mum.” Especially not to one of your best friends.

“You let the entire office go home early,” she says with a small laugh. “They’re going to think you’ve gone mad, or that you’ve gone soft-hearted.”

“I kept you to work you late,” Draco murmurs, lifting her onto the desk. He presses a kiss to her neck, nuzzling at her throat. He kisses the line of her collar, tugging her robes down so he can suck a small spot where no one will see it. “I plan to keep you until you’re late for dinner, and you can complain about your arse of a boss all you wish. I’m still horrid.”

“You’re randy,” Lily says. She reaches for him, and frowns when he pulls away.

“Actually, I wanted to give you your Christmas gift.” He holds out one hand, and a gaily wrapped package flies to him. He holds it out, and she takes it gingerly.

“I take it it’s something I can’t open up in front of the family,” she says dryly.

“You could,” he muses. “But I think you’d prefer in private.”

She can feel the heat in her cheeks as she rips into the paper and tosses it aside. He takes the ribbon from her, sticks it to her hair, and she laughs when the streamers fall into her face. She pushes them aside, tries to ignore the fact that he’s kissing her neck as she opens the box.

It’s a small egg-shaped object. She takes it out, and it warms immediately in her hand. Draco murmurs a word against her neck; she almost drops it as it starts gently vibrating. “I….”

“Look up,” he murmurs, and she does.

Mistletoe.

He plucks the egg from her fingers, and the vibration stops. “As long as you’re sitting under the mistletoe,” he says, “I am going to kiss you. Everywhere.”

“Really,” she says, a slow smile starting.

He kisses the smile away, kisses her until she can’t quite breathe. “Really.”

Draco works the buttons of her robes, opens them carefully until he can nudge her robes over her shoulders. She shimmies, and they drop down to puddle around her waist, leaving her in the little lacy bra she’d picked out that morning. The hot pink is bright against her skin, and absolutely unprofessional under her robes. Her skin pebbles in the cool office, and he kisses each freckle, tracing a path along her collarbone as he unhooks her bra and lets it fall loose.

His mouth makes a path down the slope of her breast. He tucks the bra beneath her, exposes her nipple so he can suck it in, teasing it with his tongue. He flicks his tongue, waits until her nipple hardens, then nips at it with his teeth and she cries out. She cradles his head carefully, looks down at him as she threads her fingers through his hair.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, as he moves to the other breast.

His fingers are deft, opening the remaining buttons of her robe while he suckles at her breast. He lays them open completely, making a pool on the desk, then carefully helps her lie back. He gently bends one knee, then the other, slips her shoes from her feet and sets them aside.

He lifts her arms one at a time, draws the straps of her bra along them until he can toss that to the side. She’s still in her knickers, but they’re soaked with her juices, and she’s not sure she’ll bother to wear them home.

He steps back, still fully dressed, and holds up the egg. “Are you ready for your gift?” He leans in to kiss her, one palm to steady himself against the desk, the other holding the egg as he slides it along her body. It vibrates gently, just beyond tickling when he holds it against her nipple. She arches up as he draws it over her belly, begging silently for more.

Draco kisses her neck, just behind her ear, then slips his hand inside her knickers. He presses the egg to her slick lips and nudges it inside.

It feels bigger than it looks, and her body arches off the desk as soon as it starts vibrating. She can feel it everywhere, intensifying with every moment. “Draco….” She reaches for him, fingers finding his hair as he tugs her to the edge of the desk and strips her knickers away.

When his mouth touches her clit—just the lightest touch—she feels a warmth between her legs and she shakes through a swift orgasm. He doesn’t let up, simply backs away from where she is most sensitive to lick at her slit instead. He lingers over the taste of her, stroking her with his tongue, pressing inside her. The vibration intensifies and she clings to his head, holds him close as she shifts her hips, rubbing against his tongue. He obliges by licking harder, offering teasing touches to her clit before fucking her again with his tongue. She clenches tightly, thighs pressed to the side of his head as she holds on, thrusting against him.

The orgasm builds from somewhere deep inside her, tightening down before she feels like it explodes outward in a rush, leaving her limp and shaking in the aftermath.

Draco withdraws, and the buzzing stops inside of her. A whispered word, and the egg is in his hand, dripping wet when he sets it upon the desk.

She can barely think, closes her eyes and lies there as he kisses her gently, the taste of her upon his lips.

“Happy Christmas,” he murmurs, and she laughs a little.

“Mm, the happiest,” she says, sighing. “I think you broke me.”

He picks her up and carries her to the chaise lounge in one corner of her office. They stretch out together, and when she raises her hand to touch his chest, she realizes he is still in his robes. She strokes downward, stopping only when he catches her wrist before she can reach her goal.

She raises her gaze to meet his. “What about you?”

Draco brings her fingers up, kisses the tips of them. “Rumor has it that your brother and my son are throwing a party to ring in the new year, and introduce the family to their new relationship. As if we haven’t all known about it for years,” he says dryly. “Therefore, I will see you in a week.”

“And?”

“And….” His voice trails off as he presses a kiss to her throat. He straddles her, hips cradled against her so she can feel his hard length pressing against her soft, wet, warmth. He leans in to suck a mark at the top of her breast, bright red against her skin. “And you can give me my gift there, before we ring in the new year together.”

“Won’t your wife be there?” Lily licks her lips, whines when he kisses her deeply.

“Do you care?”

She smiles against his mouth, tangles her fingers in his hair and holds on as she kisses him back, long and hard. “No,” she whispers. “I don’t. And I will suck you off while she’s in the next room over, see if I don’t.”

“Use the egg,” he whispers in return. “And I promise you that we will have a very happy start to the new year together, no matter who else is there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com)!


End file.
